Sasha Roy
Roy is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. He is studying in the Dance Program. He is also the writer of the blog of Keaton. Biography Background Sasha attended a year at the Keaton School of the Arts already, taking Helsweel's class. During that year at some point, he went "Black Swan" but later recovered from it. He edits a gossip blog and refers to himself as the "school resident gossip." Keaton School of the Arts At the school, Sasha became part of the Dance Program. During "The First Day" on his first day of his second year at the school, and in Helsweel's class, he met Carly Catto and Vanessa Morita, two freshmen dancers. After Vanessa dances, he mentioned that Helsweel was impressed by her dance, but wasn't sure how to read Helsweel after Carly dances. He announced when Helsweel posts who the Prima from the 9th graders is, claiming that he knew it would be Vanessa. In "Groups of Two" he and Jenna complimented Carly and Vanessa on their dance routine. They talked about Vanessa's time with the Primas, and Sasha noticed "the chill" between the two friends. Later, during class, Sasha was paired with Carly to choreagraph a dance of their own, and he decided to gather gossip on her and Vanessa. When he witnessed the two girls arguing later, he decided instead to offer Vanessa advice on friendship in a school like Keaton. He performed his dance with Carly, Helsweel saying the she "didn't hate" the routine. Description Personality Sasha is friendly and helpful, being kind to Carly and Vanessa. He is talkative and kind, as shown when he spoke with them. Sasha also happens to be sneaky, willing to gossip about his friends- including Carly and Vanessa. However, Sasha can also be compassionate, like when he decided to give Vanessa friendship advice. Appearance Sasha has tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. He also wears blue-framed glasses. He is of slightly average height. Relationships Carly See: Carly Catto Sasha met Carly and Vanessa on their first day. He thinks that their nicknames are "cute" and helps them interpret Helsweel's actions, complimenting Vanessa on her dancing. Sasha was paired with Carly for a project in their class, and decided to gather gossip on her and Vanessa after he noticed "the chill" between the two of them. However, when he witnessed the girls arguing, he offered Vanessa advice. He later performed his dance with Carly. Vanessa believes that Sasha has a crush on Carly, but by the end of the episode, is beginning to doubt that. Vanessa See: Vanessa Morita Sasha met Vanessa and Carly on their first day. He thinks that their nicknames are "cute" and helps them interpret Helsweel's actions, complimenting Vanessa on her dancing. Sasha decided to gather gossip on her and Carly after he noticed "the chill" between the two of them. However, when he witnessed the girls arguing, he offered Vanessa advice. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Dance Program Category:Males Category:Sophmores Category:Main Characters